


Hold me.

by spidey_stylinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_stylinson/pseuds/spidey_stylinson
Summary: The beginning of the realatioship of James Potter and Lily Evans happens in bed (not the way you think).





	Hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck, this sucks.  
Have fun!

Lily woke up by the sunlight hitting her face. She looked over to her side where James was lying, still asleep. It had been usual for James and Lily to sleep in the same bed. They were not dating nor 'sleeping' together. It just started 5 weeks ago. The thought of that night made her smile.

_ Lily shot up in her bed. Her breath was uneven and she was shaking al over the place. Tears threatened to spill over._

_ Sweat formed on her head and her hands were trembling. . Lily thought of the dream, the way she saw everyone, who she cared about, being killed by Voldemort only because they were friends with her (a muggleborn). She saw the painful horror of her dead friends again and again. _

T_he images of the dead bodies of her friends were still fresh in her mind. Every night she saw the empty eyes of Voldemort looking at her. Laughing while killing every one she loved._

_She sighed and decided to read in the common room that she and James shared. She and James were head girl and boy this year. God knows why professor Dumbledore chose him. He is the most arrogant toe rag in this entire school, well except for Severus Snape off course, but she must admit James’s head deflated a little bit since this year. He actually takes his head duties seriously. She grabs her favorite muggle book and her wand and walked to the common room. Lily was surprised to see that one of the couches was already taken by James, but more surprised of the fact that he was reading a book._

_ He was dressed in a red and gold pajama. As soon as he heard lily his head shot up. "O hey Lily." He said "What are you doing up?"_

_ "Well I can ask you the same thing, can't I?" Lily said. James laughed softly. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?" "Nightmare." Lily replied. James looked worriedly at lily. "What was it about?" "Oh... nothing... it's just stupid." Shrugged lily. "Well if it's keeping you up it's not stupid." James said as he looked straight into Lily's eyes. Lily couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. They were big and brown, almost deer like. _

_"It's about voldem..... you know who." She said not sure if James would like it if she said his actual name. "You can say Voldemort Lils." James said "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself.'' _

_"Very wise for this time of the day." Lily laughed. "Well occasionally I can be wise." James laughed "It just doesn't happen very often."_

_ "What are you reading?" Lily asked. James looked at his book. "Oh, it's the tales of beetle the bard. They are wizard stories for children. My mum used to read them to me when I couldn't sleep when I was younger. Sometimes when I can't sleep I just read them and imagine being small again. Where there isn't a war." He smiles sadly "What are you reading?"_

_ "It's a muggles book." Lily said "The great Gatsby, it's an old time classic."_

_ "Well come and join my lovely reading party." James said in a posh accent. Lily snorted and sat down next to him. _

_They sat there for a long time until Lily's eyes began to drop. James notices and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing James?" Lily asked sleepy. "Just bringing you to bed." James said softly. He walked her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He was just about to go to his own room when he heard lily ask something. "Will you stay with me James?" Lily asked "for if the nightmares come back?" A smile crept upon James’ face. "Sure lily."_

_ Lily scooted over a bit and James climbed in bed. Luckily it was a king-sized bed. One of the perks of being head girl and boy._

_ "Goodnight Evans." "Goodnight Potter."_

Since that night James and Lily slept in the same bed, whether it was in James’s bed or in Lily’s. They haven’t told their friends because they would think it is a big deal, while they were just two friends who seek comfort in each other’s company.

James stirred next to her. ‘’Good morning Evans.’’ He said hoarsely ‘’Good morning Potter.’’ Lily said smiling. Lily always seemed to smile when James was around, she couldn’t quite understand why.

‘’Are you coming to Gryffindor’s quidditch practice this afternoon?’’ James asked hopefully. ‘’I can’t.’’ Lily said ‘’I still have to write an essay on transfiguration, I'm really struggling with it. .’’ James nodded and thought for a moment. ‘’I can help you with it! You know how good I am in transfiguration.’’ He winked. Lily laughed for a moment, boy did she knew.

She figured out the Remus’s secret in their third year. Remus was always absent after full moon, so it was only a matter of time before she caught on. And in her fifth year she once saw a deer, a rat and a dog run around in the gardens with Remus following them. Something told her that those animals weren’t really animals.

‘’Speaking of.’’ James said ‘’Tonight is full moon again, so you have to sleep alone.’’ ‘’It’s okay James.’’ Lily said ‘’But please be careful!’’ James laughed softly. ‘’I will Lily flower.’’ Lily blushed deeply, but James didn’t notice.

__--__--__

That night lily laid in bed. Alone. She must admit that it felt weird. She actually missed the soft breathing of James and the warmth that he always seemed to radiate

The previous day had been fun. Lily went to James’s quidditch practice and actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed seeing James so concentrated and he looked pretty good in his quidditch ropes… What? Did she just think that?

Lily gave up and went to the common room. If she was awake, better make her time useful. She grabbed her charms book and a bit of parchment and started working on her essay.

James had helped with transfiguration this afternoon and she was really grateful for that. James was actually quite smart, although he didn’t show it a lot. The way he described transfiguration was hypnotizing. The way his pink lips moved when he spoke and the way he messed up his hair every other minute.

Lily shook her head and tried to concentrate on her charms, but James always seemed to reappear in her thoughts.

Suddenly the common room door slammed open and a bloodstained James came stumbling in. Immediately Lily shot out of her chair and ran towards James. She guided him to the couch.

‘’What happened James?’’ she asked worried ‘’Are you okay?’’ James fell on the couch. ‘’Remus…’’ he mumbled ‘’I couldn’t hold him. He went to the village… I had to stop him.’’ ‘’ls he save?’’ Lily asked. James nodded ‘’Sirius and I stopped him before it was to late. Sirius and Peter are still with Remus, they weren’t harmed.’’

Lily begun unbuttoning James his shirt. ‘’Wow Evans, what are you doing?’’ James said surprised. ‘’I’m going to take care of your wounds.’’ Lily said ‘’If you just sit still. It won’t hurt as much.’’

Lily took of James’ shirt and looked at the wounds. She saw deep red cuts. His chest was full of them. ‘’Oh James.’’ Lily said speechless. ‘’yeah….’’ James said ‘’It has been worse, though.’’

Lily got up and got some cream from her room. ‘’First I’m going to heal the wounds with a healing charms and then apply some of this cream that will, hopefully, prevent the scarring.’’ She said ‘’It will hurt like hell.’’ James laughed ‘’I’m a quidditch player, I get knocked down all the time, I think I can handle pain pretty well.’’ Lily rolled her eyes and began saying the correct charms.

James stared intensely at Lily. ‘’You look pretty when you’re concentrating.’’ James said grinning. Lily blushed and shook her head. ‘’Will you just shut up.’’ She said laughing softly. ‘’It’s true!’’ James said ‘’Well actually you always look pretty. AUCH! That one hurt!’’ James laughed. ‘’That’s because you’re moving, you dumbass!” James stuck out his tongue.

After half an hour Lily is done with healing. She grabs the cream and applies it on James’ chest. She tries not to focus too much on his abs, but can’t help it sometimes. She must admit that he is in a fit shape. ‘’God that fucking hurts.’’ James said. ‘’Sorry.’’ Lily said ‘’I think I’m done now.’’

James’s his wounds doesn’t look as bad as they did before. Lily gets some bandage and wraps it around James’s torso. ‘’Done.’’ Lily said with a proud smile. This was the first time she actually healed someone outside the classroom and she must say that she did a pretty good job.

‘’Thanks Evans.’’ James. He tried to smile but there was sadness in his eyes. ‘’What is wrong James?’’ Lily asked. ‘’Nothing… it’s just that…. I don’t know.’’ He shrugged. ‘’James, you can tell me.’’ She said as she stepped a little bit closer. ‘’I hate the fact that I was too weak to handle Remus tonight. I know that he hates when he harms us and he is going to blame himself for what happened to me. He doesn’t realize that he can’t control it and that it isn’t him when he is transformed. I hate him seeing hurt and I hate the fact that I can’t be there with him, because I was stupid enough to get hurt.’’ He rambled.

Lily smiled at him ‘’He’ll be okay, James. He always is, because he has amazing friends who look out for him and defend him.’’ Lily stepped a bit closer to James and grabbed his hand ‘’He is lucky with a friend like you.’’ Her voice got softer as she came closer to James.

‘’Do you really think so?’’ James asked softly as he, too, stepped closer. ‘’I know so.’’ Lily said almost soundless.

Lily takes a deep breath. She vaguely smelled James’ perfume. They were only a few inches apart. ‘’You know..’’ James said with a deep voice ‘’I am lucky you are here. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.’’ He stopped for a second. ‘’I need you here with me.’’ ‘’Really?’’ lily asked breathless. James nodded. ‘’Prove it.’’ Lily said stepping even closer. James takes the opportunity and softly laid his lips on hers. Immediately Lily kissed back. The kiss is short and sweet but said enough. When Lily pulled back she smiled. James was grinning.

‘’I think we should sleep.’’ James said. All Lily could do is nod. He grabbed her hand and walked to his bedroom. Lily crawled into bed James changed into his pajamas and crawled next to her. He pulled her closer. Lily laid her head upon his chest and her arm around his torso, as softly as she can, trying not to hurt his wounds. They laid there in silence, their bodies close and their legs intertwined.

‘’Goodnight Lily.’’ ‘’Goodnight James.’’


End file.
